


I Love You More Than Twinkies

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [32]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Twinkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

Peter walked into his and Kurt’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Blue?” He and Kurt had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Kurt was still mad or not.

“Blue?” Peter repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Blue!? OPEN UP!” Peter yelled childishly.

“Peter shut up!” Peter smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Kurt was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Peter mocked.

“I’m not!” Kurt yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, baby!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN TWINKIES!” The door swung open. Kurt was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Peter couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Peter fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Kurt whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Kurt Wagner. I love you more than Twinkies.” Peter stood up and opened his arms to Kurt.

“Yay!” Kurt jumped into Peter’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
